Linde
Not to be confused with Seisen no Keifu character, Linda. Linde (リンダ, Rinda, Rinda in the Japanese version and Linda in some of the fan translations) is a playable mage from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. She is first recruitable in chapter 9. Story Linde is the daughter of Miloah, one of Gotoh's best students along with Gharnef, thus enabling her to use the powerful Aura spell. She is targeted by Gharnef's men, so she disguised herself as a boy, but in turn, she is captured and brought to a slave market. Marth freed her and Linde decides to join him to fight and avenge her murdered father. She later moves to Pales and becomes Nyna's apprentice and most trusted individual. When Hardin fell into madness, Nyna entrusted the Fire Emblem to Linde and she joins up with Marth and helps him out. She later returns to Pales, and seems to have found an idol, in which her ending hints that she tries to make herself more beautiful, possibly for the said idol. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Mage |1 |20 |1 |4 |7 |7 |7 |3 |0 |6 |Tome |Aura |} Growth Rates |70% |0% |70% |60% |80% |70% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo '''Book 1' Base Stats |Mage |1 |18 |1 |4 |7 |7 |7 |2 |4 |6 |Tome |Aura |} Growth Rates |40% |20% |70% |60% |80% |70% |10% |3% |} Book 2 Base Stats |Mage |4 |20 |2 |5 |8 |8 |9 |2 |4 |6 |Tome |Aura Thunder Resire |} Growth Rates |40% |20% |70% |60% |80% |70% |10% |3% |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Mage |1 |18 |0 |2 |4 |7 |7 |3 |4 |6 |Tome - D | Aura |} Growth Rates 'Mage' |40% |0% |50% |40% |35% |60% |0% |15% |} 'Sage/Bishop' |40% |0% |40% |40% |40% |60% |0% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake Supported by *Marth *Merric ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Mage |4 |20 |0 |4 |5 |8 |8 |2 |4 |6 | Tome - D | Aura Thunder Nosferatu |} Growth Rates 'Mage' |40% |0% |40% |80% |70% |80% |5% |15% |} 'Sage' |40% |0% |30% |80% |75% |80% |5% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake *Nyna Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Merric *Nyna ''Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass |Mage |14 |26 |0 |14+2 |15 |17 |17 |5 |8 |5 | Magic +2 Focus Patience | Tome- C | Arcthunder* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped. Overall Linde is very difficult to train, because she joins so late in the game. Her stats are not as balanced as others, but she can become a very powerful unit. She can use Aura, which boosts her usefulness. But, like Merric, Linde has low defense, and should work with archers, snipers, or some sort of guard. Her problem with HP can be solved with a Seraph Robe. If trained well, and stat-boosted in the right stats, she will make a good unit. Gallery File:LindeFE1.png|Linde as she appeared in ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:LindaFE3.png|Linde as she appeared in Monshō no Nazo File:Rinda.jpg|Linde from The Complete File:Linde2.gif|Linde in Monshō no Nazo File:Linda TCG.gif|Linde in TCG File:RindaTCG.jpg|Another Linde card File:FE1 Manga Map 41 Cover.jpg|Linde as she appears in manga adaptation. File:LindaFE1.png|Linde's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:LindeFE1 (Boy).gif|Linde's portrait disguised as a boy in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:lindeFE3.gif|Linde's portrait in Book 1 of Monshō no Nazo. File:LindeFE3 (Boy).gif|Linde disguised as a boy in Monshō no Nazo. File:lindeFE3Book2.gif|Linde's portrait in Book 2 of Monshō no Nazo. File:LindeSD.png|Linde as she appeared in Shadow Dragon. File:slv rinda.gif|Disguised Linde, as she appeared in Shadow Dragon. File:LindeFE12.png|Linde as she appeared in Shin Monshō no Nazo. tumblr_m48g8goQsJ1r1oesuo1_500.jpg|An illustration of Linde that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. tumblr_m48g8goQsJ1r1oesuo1_500.jpg Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters